Transformers 5 the last lemon
by P.E.N.O
Summary: Optimus is controlled by Quintessa and meets a new friend


**A/N: So guys i was watching the Last Knight and when i saw the seen between Optimus and Quintessa i thought about reading a nice smut about them. turns out there are none so i will make one. This is my first lemon so leave a review and tell me what you think.**

YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HONG KONG

Optimus floated in stasis about the cold blackness of space. The battles of Chicago and Hong Kong took a heavy toll on his processor. He had set out into space to look for his makers and get rid of the Seed.

Out there in the void there was silence. His momentum carried him until he reached Cybertron. He woke up to find that he had been in stasis for a while and was running low on energon. He walked around the barren plains of his planet his **home.**

He walked into a small building for shelter and equipment,Energon anything he could patch his wounds with. Until he stumbled upon a small being with an amount of familiarity it must have been an enemy. Optimus unsheathed the Sword of Judgement he carried with him. Optimus used all his might to swing the sword while saying "Who are you. What have you done to my home."

The smaller Transformer replied with "I am Quintessa the Prime of Life." the larger Prime was chained at his forearm ,triceps, back, thighs and calfs. A larger bot about 80 feet tall and looked like a metallic Cyberdemon (From the Doom franchise) . The large Transformer walked to Quintessas side and bowed down.

Optimus looked at her and said "If you are the Prime of life why did you not help me on the battlefield or bring back Jazz or Ironhide or Ratchet."

The smaller Prime said "Why do you fret they would not want to he in a hopeless war anymore." Her voice was so seductive that you could stop a madman from firing a nuke.

Quintessa grabbed Optimus face and said "You will help me achieve a blissful state of body or I will never let you see your friends again. and i will not revive all of your lost comrades."

Quintessa undid his spike covering and blast it with a blue flash of electricty. The bot at Quintessas side got a look at the size of the autobot leader a frown in jealousy. "Quintessa my lord he is a filthy bot not worthy of the title Prime nor Cybertronian.

"Take him to the Battle arena "said the Prime of life

Once they got to the Arena the largest bot which was 95 feet stepped in with two other bot around the height of Optimus. A vehicon walked over to Optimus and gave him a dose of Synth-en. Optimus was chained up with thick chain and the the bell rang.

Optimus could feel the sythetic formula slide through his veins and cloud his judgrment. He was slowly seething with rage and lust. Optimus let go and gave into his urge.

The largest Cybertronian ran at the prime so Optimus broke the chain he used it like a whip and tied it around the bots head in one whip. With another pull he snapped the beast nech and severed his head. He liked how ferocious he could be and embraced it .he lassoed the chain over a pipe hanging from the ceiling and used it to hang one robot then he tugged it and the head flew off. He felt the blood of the being fly onto his hide. The last one put up a fight and hit Optimus with an uppercut so hard it sent him flying hundreds of feet.The Prime was pissed. He did a kick up and transformed into he semi truck mode. The autobot leader sped to 120 mph and switched to his bipedal form and punched through the vehicons chest piece.

The Autobot leader looked up to see a Quintessa who was all spent and sweaty and had no coverings on. The Prime of life moved her fingers in a motion saying come here. He wasted no time.

In the Private quarters of Quintessa

Optimus was groggy and the affects of the syth en were wearing of Quintessa 1 this and once again had spiked chains shot into his body. She got on his hips and grinded her valve on his spike but did not insert. "Optimus you will service me at anytime, any place, on any day, in any condition. You will treat me as a queen. No you will treat me as your goddess." the bot said with compassion and a commanders authority. " Prime, Commander of the Autobots, The destined savior of our species. you do wish to serve my needs dont you?"

Her lust was affecting him and he needed to have some sort of relief so he replied with "my maker i do"

She lowered herself onto his massive spike. Her optics were rolling back and she let her mouth hang open. She bounced up and down on him while crying out " Yes . Yes primus. Yes . Faster. Harder " She moved on him at a speed that shouldnt be possible. Optimus picked her up and pounded her while she continued to cry out "Optimus i need you." her juices were leaking from the sheer pleasure.

"Optimus make me yours do it." she yelled as they moved faster. The larger prime pulled out of her and was smacked. She left a mark tracing red on half his face (like the concept art). he replied to her ...physical statement with "Do you promise to provide all you said you would ?" She was in need of overload so she said "yes yes of course now make me cum"

3 intense hours later

"Optimus i am going to overload" she came all on his spike but didnt care for his needs. "Optimus overload is a privilege of which you have to earn. Now Elita One clean up in here.

Along came a pink feme who said "i am sorry let me clean up and i will be out of your way" Optimus was a gentlemen when it came to femes and helped her clean.

Elita winced in pain and Optimus said "The first two times was normal but this needs a closer look."

She revealed two whip marks on her sides that were leaking Optimus pulls out the matrix (G1 style not this movie verse matrix). and heals the wounds

After Cleaning she walks out but first stopping to say "hey sir thank you"


End file.
